


Funkville

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Was to be the end but whatever.We’re going to be taking a break from our other stories to work on smut/lemon/etc. skills.This is not writing. This is practice. If you don’t like it the door is back the way you came.Italic means thought. “Quotations mean speech”. Lines make a point. And emphasis drives it in.World building. References galore. Underage flirting. Hotdogging. Bestiality. Swinging/love affair. More bestiality. Furry. Monster girls. Attempt at Japanese honorifics. Perverted teacher. Traps/femboys. Magic. Demons. Futa (with balls). Daemonette. Ninja. Kunoichi.We do not own any of this stuff. Any of it. Except the original stuff. That shit is ours. =)





	1. Lewdbumps

**Author's Note:**

> Most things/characters will be based on other things/characters

Introductory to characters and the world. These are non-consecutive stories/chapter based solely in this universe. There are other elements of different fandoms but we’re using them in original universe concept. This chapter is going to be a LOT of character description and introduction. But at the same time essential because we want to make sure the audience understands who and what.

Link: <http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_I>  and <http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mamono>

teraphilia- love of monster girls/fetish?

There are a lot of characters in here based on other peoples’ OC’s across the interwebs, or at least characters that draw from them (Physically, mentally, psychologically, etc). So if you see something familiar it probably is. All furry’s will be digitigrade anthropomorphic unless otherwise stated. Girtablilu are actually assassins in this because it does not make sense to have people who act like assassins but are not. We call the Anubis and Anubi and an Apophis an Apophi because there are many of their kind and they are representations of gods rather than the gods themselves. The monster girls written bear (more or less) exact resemblance to the profiles and pictures in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. There are a few differences which will be pointed out to the best of our abilities.

 

Ind Summation: For the moment we are going to be taking a break from posting all other things. To work on this setting/theme.

This is Lewdbumps. If you don’t get the reference, then that’s okay. It’s mainly a practice field for us to spruce up our sex writes. The scenes will be with various characters and themes associated with the topics mentioned. If you have a preference or suggestion, please comment. Otherwise we’re going to dive in.

 

 

 

“It seems the Perversions we crave the most,

are the ones we make for ourselves.”

– Aphasias Korinth Nostradamus, 7th Hierarch of the Order of Magnus, Eldritch of Lilim, and Inquisitor Supremum.

Trial of Slaanesh Acolyte in the 61st millennium.

 

 

Slithering.

Odd word, yet perfectly fit for what was currently waking Meryl up at six in the morning on a freaking Monday. Not that she could do anything about it. If she did not wake up Ozymandias would get angry.

“Alright.” The red-haired girl murmured, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. “I’m awake Ozymandias. You can stop now.”

An old voice hissed into her mind. _Then you mussst Get Up. That harlot of a woman is with the strumpet man. Too much Noisssse._

Feeling the slithering stop Meryl blinked her eyes open to see Ozymandias curled contently up in front of her, soaking up the first rays of the September dawn. By all appearances the snake looked like a genuine serpent. Plain golden scales adorned his body from snout to tail tip without so much as a mark. Despite being long enough to stretch around the teenage girl’s body several times over and have quite a bit left over, Ozymandias was thin around the middle. Although he said it was because he did not have the need for ‘unnecessary organs’. Meryl had once compared his form to that of an Emerald Tree Boa. It had earned her a slap on the hand and a chiding hiss. But the loving comparison was not lost on her strange companion.

A black forked tongue flicked out to tickle the underside of her nose. “That’s unfair.” Meryl sat up to furiously rub where the snake tongue hand touched.

_Never the lesssss. You are up._ Ozymandias stared up at the pajama clad girl. _Quickly lasss. I grow impatient. So Dissssturbing iz in thissss housssse._  

“Whatever you say.” Meryl groaned as she heaved herself off the bed and went to the small closet to get out her uniform, dropping her pajamas as she went. “You are not exactly helping the image yourself.”

She instantly tensed as she felt Ozymandias curling around her legging ankles and slowly working his way up her leg. _Whatever to you mean by that my preciousss?_

Gulping audibly, Meryl forced herself to calm down. Ozymandias was just in one of his moods it would be best to just let him be. Although she would have loved to tell him that the number of runes and magic images around her room was a bit high she changed the subject.

“Are you going to ride first class again today?” The red-head asked hesitantly, part of her wishing he said no and another desperately wanting him to say yes.

_Do you want me to my dear?_ The golden snake twisted up around her waist.

“I-um. It’s up to you I guess, Ozymandias.” She twirled her hair slightly.

_Yessss, I suppose it iz._ The mentally projected voice sounded pleased. _But I think coach would be more appropriate for the first day of academic pursuits. If you require more distraction in the future, then we shall continue my primary mode of transportation._

The snake curled around Meryl’s waist as she begrudgingly slipped on a skirt and button-up shirt. Her school, the only school mind you, did not really have a dress code but she liked to maintain a certain image of order. Even if she got called ‘nerd’ or ‘geek’ or ‘urkle’ or her favorite ‘urbtard’. As Ozymandias wove his way around her middle his skin seemed to solidify and shine, appearing as a flat band of golden snake skin.

_Although winter will come and I will necessitate the need for warmth. I’m sure you can accommodate my dear._ Ozymandias hissed in her mind.

Twitching at the warmly allure of his promise, Meryl clenched her legs together. A squelch barely audible coming from between her wet thighs. The snake’s head seemed to smile from his inanimate pose. Blushing as she walked back to her bed stand, Meryl retrieved her large square glasses. Throwing on a pink wool sweater and slipping into a pair of worn sneakers, her outfit was complete. Awkward but complete.

As she walked down the stairs she could tell why Ozymandias wanted to get out of the two story house as soon as possible. From the lustful moans and stings of dirty words, not to mention the squeaking of bed springs, it sounded like mom had let the mailman in.

Mr. Trask was not necessarily a bad man. He, well as Meryl had once heard Ozymandias put it “Cannot ever crow without pecking another rooster’s hen first”. The large black man was kind to every person in town. And equally kind to their wives. It was a wonder Mr. Trask was still married, yet somehow he remained bound by the band. Refusing to give up on his wife.

Meryl knocked a little on the closed door and she heard the mad foreplay quiet down to a few hushed moans.

“What is it dear?” The strained voice of her mother called from the other side.

Meryl resisted rolling her eyes. “Just going to school early mom. I should be back around 4.”

“Ah! OH-kay sweaty, that will just-ungh. That will be GREAT!”

_Damnable unfettered stud._ Ozymandias stirred slightly.

“Alright mom. You have a good day.” Meryl grabbed the brown lunch bag she had made yesterday from the fridge. She turned back as she was just about to exit the front door with a mischievous smile. “Goodbye Mr. Trask!”

“Goodbye Meryl! Have a good day.” The thick voice of Mr. Trask seemed to echo from her mom’s room followed by deserted silence.

Seeing that her work was done, Meryl leapt off the front porch and ran across the front yard to the sidewalk. It was a good day in small town Merdurville. A gentle breeze teased the trees and wove it’s way gently through the houses. Across the street the Tonkawa twins, Ann and Dillan, were stumbling out of their house. The gamaholics looked like they had just gotten out of bed, dark circles under their eyes and weird grins on their faces. Meryl shivered a little. They were an odd pair but Ozymandias seemed to like them. Although she thought his opinion that they were “dedicated scholars” was a bit farfetched.

As Meryl passed a wood-fenced house she heard panted moaning from the other side. With a sigh, the red-head popped open the gate to find a bombshell blond on all fours in the grass getting humped by a large German Shepherd. The look on her face wild bliss as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and the animal hot-dogged her ass.

“Come on Alyssa! It’s a school day for goodness sake!” Meryl tried talking to her friend. “And why with the Madison’s dog? Don’t you have your own?”

“Momma was taking Rufus to the vet.” The blond moaned, large bust straining against her tight t-shirt and nubs perking out. Her panties were all but soaked and were starting to leak out onto her short skirt.

_Unrequited slut._ Ozymandias frowned.

“Well to each their own.” Meryl pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ozymandias, could you please do something with the dog?”

_With pleasure._ The golden snake’s eyes glowed purple before flashing red and back to plain gold.

The German Shepherd whimpered. Getting off Alyssa, the dog headed toward the back of the house with a whine. Head tucked low like he had just been given a scolding.

“Come on Alyssa!” Meryl hauled the blond up and started picking off blades of grass out of her long hair.

“Mmmmm.” She still had that dreamy-eyed, totally perverted look on her face. “Five more minutes. Feels so good to have a dick up my-”

“No time.” Meryl dragged Alyssa back through the tall wooden gate.

Free of the hormonal canine Alyssa seemed to regain some of her sensibility as the smaller girl led her along. If only some. The pair nearly ran into Akimiko Kana, the town gangoru, and Lassa, a beautiful Indian girl with a small red bindi on her forehead.

“Kana-chan! Lassa! I was not expecting to see you up so early!” Meryl huffed, slightly out of breath from dragging Alyssa along. The taller girl was heavier than she looked.

“Yo!” Kana wrapped an arm around the red-head and leaned in close, a lollipop in her mouth. “Have difficulty sleeping again? Or were you trying to keep Alyssa a saint for five minutes?”

“Now, now Akimido-san. It’s not nice to pick on friends.” The Indian girl reached gently to place a hand on Kana’s shoulder.

The tall, dark-skinned Asian zipped around behind Meryl, her large breasts jiggling slightly. A pair of bangs shot up and tingled like antennae as she hissed at Lassa. “Magic hentai hands! No touchy!”

 “You always go on about that.” The slim Indian girl pouted a little.

“It’s fine Lassa.” Kana had a regretful look on her face but was still hiding behind Meryl a bit. “But your hands are something else. I just want to go to class today without having to change panties five times.”

“Oh no, I do not mind.” Lassa smiled meekly.

The small group walked north, toward the Main street. On the way they met Katia Mitrev, a snow white husky with long pink hair, and a swath of lush green down her back and flanks. A line of amber spots dotted her muzzle up to her dark brown eyes. The anthropomorphic girl was a longtime friend of theirs. She was both tall and athletic; standing at six foot eleven and bound in sleek muscle under downy fur. Her animalistic affiliation making her phenomenal at most sports. Despite her domineering image Katia was a girl who did not appreciate too much attention. Being in the spot light bugged her. It was one of the many reasons she still hung out with her friends. Katia was dressed in torn jeans and a Buffy-the-Vampire-Slayer t-shirt, both of which strained to contain her powerful body. Luckily she added a loose hoody to the mix to keep her decency to herself, despite the hot summer sun.

After the Husky joined the group they kept walking north to Main where they took a left. Anita, foot tapping on the side walk and glancing at her watch in frustration, was waiting at the corner. When she saw them, each of received the most ferocious death glare they would get for a while.

“Your late!” The brunette spun on her heel, her uniform immaculate. If not unnecessary.

Of all the people in town she was the most rigid person one would meet. But despite that she had always been there for her friends, aiding them in late night studies. Applying her keen intellect to help them all pass classes. Even if she demanded that they make straight A’s.

“It’s seven in the morning Anita!” Kana argued. “No sane person does stuff at seven in the morning!”

“Now, now Akimiko-san.” Lassa put up her hands to ease the argument as they caught up with the uptight Anita. “I’m sure everybody has a thing or two to do in the morning.”

“I usually go for a run.” Katia huffed.

“The neighbors wanted me to take care of their dog this week.” Alyssa smiled to herself, a slight bit of drool hanging out. Everybody distanced themselves a little from the blond bombshell.

“My mom was in her room with Mr. Trask.” Meryl mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

All of them turned to look at the red-head. “Again?”

“Yeah.”

“Man.” Kana smiled, making sure to nudge Meryl. “With all that going on in your house I’m surprised you have not ‘budded’ yet.”

Meryl blushed slightly. “Well I have. Sort of.”

“A mystery man named Oz does not count.” Anita commented from the front.

“Yeah, when are we going to meet him?” Kana asked.

“You know we have to ‘approve’ of him before he whisks away are little Meryl.” Alyssa cooed playfully, lust obvious in her eyes.

“He must be a wonderful man. Oz is a powerful name.” Lassa added.

_Woman from the cradle of Buddha himself, truer words have never been spoken._ Ozymandias’s words seemed to purr in Meryl’s mind. “He’s an intense academic so it might be some time. But he and I are pretty serious.”

The golden snake around her stomach tightened a little. _Very serious indeed._

“Come on slackers! School is about to start!” Anita started to run.

“Oh come on!” Kana called after them, not wanting to do unnecessary physical exercise. “School does not start until 8!”

 

 

“Kerry! You promised you would walk with me today.” A tight-bodied but extremely well bosomy blessed Tiffany pressed said assets into Kerry’s arm as she tried to cling tighter to him. If that was even remotely possible.

“Well I-” The lithe and attractive young man began to answer before being interrupted by a somewhat flat-chested girl with violet red hair and amber eyes on his other arm.

“Just a minute! Kerry always walks me to school.” The flaming redhead, Lily, seethed. “What makes you so special.”

“Oh-ho-ho.” A larger, bustier brunette with pail blue eyes grinned as she walked behind them. “It looks like I’ve got some competition then.”

“Now, now my dear sister Sarah.” An even bustier, girl who looked the part of a homely super model. “Fighting will only bring about harm.”

“Tch.” Sarah frowned. “Y’know River? I don’t know a girl who kills a murderous mood better than you.”

“What a lovely thing to say!” River smiled and giggled like a little girl.

Every one of them looked back at River in dismay, wondering if she would ever understand when someone was insulting her.

 

 

The large Arachne sighed as she flicked her silver hair back away from her eyes. Tied down in an elegant braid, it dipped over her shoulder to cover one of her breasts. The strands glittered faintly purple like spider web with dew. An elegant, semi-translucent plum colored skirt sewn from her own silk adorned her luscious form. Sliding along her curves to emphasize them but clinging tight to her form where it needed. Even though it was neck-collared with long sleeves that came all the way down to her thin wrists, she had stitched the material in such a way that it was thinnest around her cleavage and abdomen. Appearing as if it were transparent. The back was missing entirely down to her waist but the front came down to drape over her nethers. It was elegant and scandalous from the same thread. One of her finest pieces if she did say so herself.

_If only things worked out the way you planned them to._ Rachel the Arachne sighed again. Despite her appearance as an attractive, well developed woman in her early thirty’s Rachel was no older than twenty-five. Admittedly she was keener of mind and had more knowledge than the average person but the age difference compensated sometimes.

As she turned to the ruckus coming from the hallway she frowned ever so slightly. _I wish my wards could be at least a little more understanding._

Being assigned as overseer or den mother for the new ‘musume program’ that thought to bridge connections between those of her kind, the Mamono, and other races. One of the steps in this program was to allow Mamono of different types to attend a normal form of education with the other races. Fortunately or not, that included a basic high school education. Even if some of the girls were as old as Rachel was.

“GIVE ME MY HYOTAN BACK YOU BRATS!” Akiko’s voice roared from the hallway.

“You have to catch us first Bunko!” Belle the Siren flew into the room, a large sake gourd in her talons.

“Belle! Please give the hyotan back to Akiko-san gozaru!” Amiwara the Crow Tengu flapped in right behind her avian cousin. Rachel’s room was a flurry of blue and black wings as the harpies took refuge behind the larger Arachne. 

Several loud running steps skidded to a stop as they came in front of Rachel’s door. There was a hesitant knock and a meek voice.

“Um, Rachel? I don’t suppose I could come in to ask Belle-san and Amiwara-san for my hyotan back?” A pair of amber horns, pointy ears, and platinum hair adorned the concerned face of a Blue Oni as she carefully peeked inside the Arachne’s room.

Akiko was one of the older tenants in the program, and as such gave Rachel the respect that the Arachne deserved. Behind her cute rectangular, secretary like glasses yellow eyes flickered warily. A blue skinned face came all the way in followed by a slender blue hand. Wrapped in a tube top and a torn pair of pants, one of the legs torn all the way to the waist, made of tiger skin adorned the hesitant girl as she came in. A bandage wound around her upper left arm for no other apparent reason than style. Akiko was not exactly a busty girl; her toned body was more that of a track runner. Save for the fact that her size C bust would most definitely get in the way.

“Rachel? Can I have my hyotan back?” The Blue Oni asked hesitantly. “It’s not good for youngsters to be indulging in drink. Especially a sip from my hyotan. The sake is special Oni brew.”

Behind Rachel’s spider like abdomen Belle’s eyes widened. A devious little grin stretched from ear to ear. “REALLY? Alright then.” The young Siren tugged out the cork with her teeth. “Bottoms up!”

“ENOUGH!!!” Rachel hissed as her eight red eyes glinted menacingly.

She stretched out her hands before her and impossibly thin strings glimmered faintly in the light. Akiko only had time to shriek before there was a hissing slink of metallic thread and they were all wrapped uncomfortably in the midst of a giant, crisscrossing web. Each individual thread tinning around them, suspending the intruders like prey. Rather lewd prey, squeezed in all the right places.

With eyes closed in frustration, Rachel gently took the hyotan gourd from Belle and ethereally slipped amongst her web to hand it back to Akiko. “Please keep track of your things Akiko-san.” A wave of the Arachne’s hand dismissed the threads back to unsuspended invisibility. “I know this is a learning experience for all of us but try to watch what goes on while the children are here.”

The pair looked over as Belle and Amiwara looked innocently back at them. “I am sorry Rachel.” The Blue Oni hugged her arm. “I should have been more attentive.”

The Arachne’s legs clicked ever so lightly as she stalked over to Akiko. “It is alright Akiko-san. Belle and Amiwara-san are younger than the both of us. It is our duty to set examples for them, no?”

“Yes.” Akiko adjusted her glasses. “We must indeed.”

“Good.” The Arachne smiled. “Now straighten your back and keep your chin high Akiko, we have a class to attend and students to enroll.”

“Speaking of which.” From the half opened door, a delicate, pail hand appeared followed by the horned white head of Annabeth the Unicorn. “Excuse me for my interruption. Sanako-dono is having trouble with her wardrobe and I do not know how to explain the necessity of decency to her. Might I borrow you for a minute Ms. Rachel?”

Looking back at the formally clothed Crow Tengu in traditional garb, scanty Siren in her short cut offs and tube top, and Akiko in her Oni garb, Rachel nodded. “Yes. I will be with you promptly Annabeth.”

Rachel asked Akiko to see to the Blue Oni’s own as well as Belle’s attire before leaving the room. The house was a mansion built on the northwest side of town, a few miles north of the old cemetery and within decent walking distance of the school. It had plenty of spacious rooms, a few other buildings and a spread out property with a diverse habitat. Including but not limited to a cave system, a spring fed lake and small marsh, a forest, an open meadow, and a slight set of hillocks to the far north. Just the place to house a group of Mamono. Rachel was their designated leader and spokesperson although keeping all the types from killing each other was hard enough as it was. A certain Mrs. Lima was their homestay guardian for the property.

There were fourteen of them in all. An Anubi, Apophi, Arachne, Blue Oni, Crow Tengu, Gargoyle, Girtablilu, Hornet, Oomukade, Sahuagin, Scylla, Sea Slime, Siren, and a Unicorn. The people back home were thinking about sending a Ryu or Shirohebi to try to even out the power balance with the Apophi. One of the reasons Rachel was specifically selected for this job.

Her six insectoid legs clicked as she skirted the stairs by simply climbing up the wall to the second floor. They had just arrived a couple of days ago and were still deciding where to put who. Opening a door to a dimly lit room Rachel surveyed the inside. To the untrained or non-enhanced eye the room appeared to be vacant. But as she looked closer, Rachel was able to make out a long segmented body with a multitude of legs attached to a feminine upper half.

“Sanako-dono, it is time to get ready.” The Arachne clasped her hands in front of her, trying to be patient with the much older but less social Oomukade.

The body stirred and reared. A beautiful woman, antennae popping from her head, pincer like legs covering her B-cup breasts, and a gloomy look slowly tittered out of the darkness. Her long hair was a fascinating blend of faint purple and dark grey, matching the long kimono that was loosely dangling below her shoulders. The only things keeping her remotely modest were the two pincers or legs covering her plump breasts, and the micro-loincloth talisman that her kind often wore. Intricate tribal markings that were in fact the Oomukade’s venom glands swirled like flames up her body. While her lower centipede-like half was in no need of addressing her nude human upper half needed immediate attention. Even if the nubile flesh was pleasant to look at, the ‘Musume Project’ would be scrapped if they were sued because a 400-year old Oomukade came to high school looking like an yūjo.

“Sanako-dono. Please try to be presentable.” The Arachne scuttled over to the Oomukade, adjusting the rich kimono so it flowed smoothly over her form and covered her indecency.

Rachel found herself wondering if one of her ancestors had woven the intricate patterns in the glossy silk. It was certainly befitting of a queen. The purple designs, much like Sanako had on her body, brightened to a lush red toward the bottom as it traveled across a black background. The inner garment was a subdued scarlet that seemed to emphasis the Oomukade’s dark grey eyes.

“It is no use. My sagging body was never meant to be adorned.” Sanako glowered as Rachel rearranged her kimono back over her nude front and tightened the sash.

“Nonsense Sanako-dono, you look lovely. In fact, I am more worried about the men throwing themselves at you than shunning you.” Rachel smiled, running her fingers through the stray locks of purplish gray hair before putting it up in a traditional kanzashi bow and clipping in a band hairpin on to keep it together.

The older Mamono cleaned up spectacularly. If she was beautiful in the dark she was sure to be stunning in the daylight. Making sure the kimono fell far enough to cover over the flimsy loincloth, Rachel stepped back to admire her work. Sanako was quite beautiful indeed, centipede body and all. In fact, it might have spiced things up just a little.

“I think we’d get better publicity if she ditched the ‘respectable noblewoman’ look.” A voice teased from the door.

Not bothering to turn, Rachel addressed the Girtablilu. “Sanako-dono will do no such thing. And neither will any of the Mamono in this house. In public we will conduct ourselves with dignity and restraint.” The Arachne emphasized each of her words with a few final tugs on the kimono to make sure it looked appropriate.

“Such a joy killer Rachel. You should lighten up a little.” Nallah the Girtablilu’s slightly husky voice tickled through the room from the doorway. “We could probably turn this place into a hanamachi with all the girls in here. Got a little taste for everybody if they’re trained a little.”

Rachel turned back with a dangerously fake smile on her face, taunt threads glinting off her finger tips. “Your mastery of foreign languages is very good for one so young as yourself. Might I ask where you learned such vulgar terms?”

“Here and there.” The scorpion girl answered, her hands already clutching a pair of worn kunai knives and pinkish-purple eyes eager for a fight. “It’s an assassin’s job to fit in wherever she goes. You know that better than most, don’t you Rachel?”

“You are a rather outspoken child, teasing your elders. Perhaps you need some discipline.” Rachel’s hands began to slowly tease the air. All around them dormant strands began to tighten and twinkle.

“U-um. I would rather you not make my room a battle field if you p-please.” Sanako stuttered. Her words impacted but one look at the quaking Oomukade, and anybody would know she was little more than wind.

With a sigh Rachel let her silk fall. “As you wish Sanako-dono.”

The green-haired Girtablilu sheathed her kunai with a twirl and was about to leave when Rachel caught her. “But don’t think you can get away with dressing like that. Just look at you. Rags around your waist, your hair is messy, and that plum colored veil is redundant.”

Nallah seemed to shrink into herself. It was true, as a desert wanderer and assassin as all Girtablilu were, she kept all the traditional trappings of one. Around her waist was a torn and frayed purple curtain that was a prize from her first kill. Her mother had sewn it together herself. Now it did little but to cover her human ass and nethers. Where Rachel had her shorter front legs, Nallah had her diminished pincers to keep the wayward cloth in place. A broad cross-neck top, almost the same color of the curtain about her waist, kept her rounded b-cups in place. Wrappings encased her forearms and her hands, an easy place to hide and extra blade if needed. Nallah’s angular face was half shrouded by a semi-translucent magenta veil with a white rune. The almost invisible twine that kept the veil in place swept back behind her pointed ears and was indiscernible amongst her long locks of mint green hair.

A dark amethyst was planted on her forehead and centered by ‘s’ shaped tattoos, the same color as her hair. Similar patterns swirled down her back in tribal rhythm, twisting down her smooth, tanned skin. A pink heart at the base of her spine just above her shapely ass, and a skull with a cross boned heart on her right shoulder as a personal touch. Each a professional trophy or memory of past kills. Compared to the Arachne, Nallah’s insectoid body was short. Only a small segment for her six caramel colored legs and abdomen that was balanced out by the long scorpion tail which held the deadly poison of passion.

_But this is me._ Nallah thought to herself. _My people’s traditions and values are embodied through me and on me. How can I give this up?_

_She has that look. Perhaps I was a bit harsh._ Rachel blinked, cocking her head and resting her chin on a raised hand. “Very well. You still have that ratty brown bag of a robe? The one with the tribal scorpion sewn in gold? If you washed it put it on to cover over. It is long enough to be formal without compromising any traditions I presume you are clutching. Tie it with a proper sash and those ring bracelets I saw you with. And a bandana to match the veil, pirate style if you have to.”

“You construct a frightening image Rachel-chan.” Sanako came up beside the Arachne, her soft voice chiding gently. Behind Sanako, her long segmented centipede body began to slowly unravel from the darkness. Coaxed to the light by encouraging words.

“Regrettably Sanako-dono, I must.” The Arachne smoothed her dress out along her sides. Her hands sliding over the chitin like plating of her spider like abdomen. _The show must hold until they know us. Know them. Until that time, I have to keep the puppets dancing and the strings twinning. Until the people of this town accept the Mamono. And maybe, the girls will accept me. Just maybe. _

Nallah took her leave, her legs making the light insect like clicking and her voice echoed back to the dark room. “Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly.”

Rachel frowned at the comment. “Come now. We must be leaving soon Sanako-dono. Our paperwork must be filled out. These people are more bureaucratic than most Lichs I know.”

 

 

“I’m telling you it’s the same as the last time he was over!” Kana tried to get Meryl’s attention. “Mr. Trask just does that with everybody. I guarantee he’s slept with every married woman from one side of town to the other. And the single moms too!”

Katia faked throwing up. “Ugh. You have got to be kidding me. Is that guy in heat or something?”

“You doubt me?” Kana wiggled her eyebrows as the group walked past the school sign. “My landlady, Ms. Johansson, she has been with Mr. Trask three times in the past week. Apparently he takes care of all of the ladies. Leaves them a few bills and helps them out in trouble. I’m not saying he’s sugar, but he’s not you’re a-typical scum. Speaking of land ladies, I’m surprised you haven’t seen her around the apartments Katia. That land is ripe for sowing.”

The anthro Husky grinned a sharp toothed smile. “That prime piece of paradise is dyke territory. He knows better than to try to tap any ass there.”

“I feel there’s a story there somewhere.” Kana prompted with a grin.

“Ugh.” Anita groaned, palming her forehead. “Spare me the sex talk please, I ate breakfast an hour ago.”

“He stopped by Mav’s apartment thinking she was a single mom.”

Everyone’s eyes grew round as dinner plates, even stingy Anita’s. “No.” They all murmured in unified disbelief.

“Oh yes.” Katia grinned even more. “That poor guy had no idea what he was getting into. One moment he was leaning on the doorframe, next moment she Sparta kicked him over the railing and into the parking lot. He’s never come back since.”

“Ouch.” Meryl voiced for them all.

_At least one person in this town has some fortitude to deny that man’s reprieve._ Ozymandias smugly adjusted himself around Meryl’s waist.

As they neared Merdurville High more familiar faces appeared. Tiffany, Kandi, and Becky, the triple traps, joined them. None of them really minded because they knew that the androgynous crossdressers were only gay for guys and shared a few common interest. Nearly indiscernible in gender, they fit into the quirky little group of friends like a charm. Often joining them on odd occasion and communing in similar circles.

All about them different people filtered into the ‘L’ shaped school building. Anthropomorphic or furry’s walked and talked beside people. There were a few oddities, like the goth side of the school. However, by and large they all got along. And then there was Mr. Wheeler.

Icky, perverted, clingy, groping, molesting, balding Mr. Wheeler. The sleazy teacher was out front ‘taking role’ on the steps. His bulbous nose and squeezed face like that of a lecherous imp demon, a pair of overly large bifocals perched like microscopes on his visage.

Letting the triple traps go through first because they did not really mind, and because Mr. Wheeler had no idea he was squeezing a boy’s ass. Kana sneered as she walked by, only tolerating the old man’s attentions because she did not want any hassle going through. Unsurprisingly, Wheeler avoided Lassa like the plague. Even though the pleasant Indian girl gave a friendly smile the only thing Mr. Wheeler did was nod back. Anita and Meryl stuck with Lassa like their life depended on it. Mr. Wheeler turned to the last person to find Katia towering over him, black lips peeled back to reveal sharp canine teeth. A growl rumbled from the back of the Husky’s throat and the little man scurried out of the way.

Cool air conditioned halls full of noise and chatter greeted the newcomers. There were a decent number of people here at this hour. Not many, but a few. They walked to their lockers and opened them up, stuffing whatever they did not need inside. Each metal canister a reflection of them. A singular environ mirroring their personality.

Down the hall, the corner turn of the ‘L’ shaped building marked the end of civilized society. In the west side of the school chaos reigned and it was a wonder that the wing did not collapse all together. Regular teachers did not dare to venture there, least they be cannibalized by the crazed students. All the bad seeds gathered in that wing and were beholden unto no one except a leader they claimed as their own. A title reportedly earned through brutal conquest over the denizens of the West Wing, the name “Slaanesh”, was currently held by a girl who had yet to graduate for the fourth year in a row.

As they headed for homeroom they stopped at the sight of a blue haired fox-girl tapped to the wall. “Rebecca? What happened? Are you alright?” They all helped peel the tanned petite fox-girl out of her alcove.

“I’m fine, the football players left me like this after school.” Her navy blue ears, tuft with white and a ring hanging out of the right one, matched her melancholy tail. Both drooped down in shame.

“Over the weekend?” Katia nearly yelled. She sympathized greatly with the much smaller fox girl as they shared common traits.

“No, just Sunday.” Rebecca seemed to perk up stubbornly. “Rissy and Daniel came by and offered me some food! I am very thankful.”

“Food?” Kana arched an eyebrow.

“Probably whatever concoction they whipped up in one of their ‘elixirs’.” Meryl mumbled sideways. “She’s lucky they did not turn her into a skunk. Then there would be real trouble.”

“But at least we wouldn’t have school.” Kana shot back with a grin.

Free of her bondage, Rebecca gave a quick bow to her rescuers. Her shoulder-length, florescent blue hair swaying in strands. “Words cannot express my appreciation! Thank you so much!”

“No problem.” Katia smiled, rubbing an affectionate five fingered paw over the fox-girl’s head as Rebecca leaned into the attention. “Just let me know if those guys do it again.”

“This is the twentieth time since school started.” Anita pushed a lock of hair back over her ear. “And that’s just this year alone. You’re almost in high school for goodness sakes. Do you really want to go through four more years of this treatment?”

“Does anybody want to go through four more years of this crappy high school?” Kana mumbled to herself, but was stifled by Meryl’s soft elbow to her stomach.

Ears twitching nervously, Rebecca looked away. Her tanned face blushing a little. “Not really.”

Anita smiled one of her few knowing smiles. “Then please tell someone. The way this is going the student council is going to-”

“Why is there loitering in the halls?” A clear voice rang out.

_Speak of the devil_. Ozymandias hissed. It sounded more like a chuckle than anything else.

If Anita dressed perfectly then the four near identical women approaching them were immaculate. Each wore their waist length dark hair down with only a clip here or there to tell them apart. All wore green blazers over white button ups, dark pantyhose to cover up their pail legs, perfectly ironed knee-length plaid skirts, and polished loafer shoes. The main way to tell them apart was by a combination of eye and hair color differences. And how they positioned themselves in a group.

Angelica, the student council president and tallest in the group, had raven black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to dig right into a person’s soul. To her right was Rhythm, the student council vice president, who could have been the president’s twin save for green flecks in her light brown eyes. Rhythm often wore a clip on her right side to distinguish her position and save a lot of people trouble of guessing her identity. To the left was Rhyme, the student council treasurer and the only one who wore glasses in the group. Rhyme was also the shortest of the student council body but at the same time, may have been the shrewdest. The treasurer had a light brown hair instead of black and wore a hairclip one the left side. There was also Ava, the records keeper, and her twin Eva, the public relations officer. Each were identical save for temperament. As public relations officer, AKA the anti-bullying league, Eva wore a patch safety pinned to the upper arm of her shirt displaying her status. It was the only way to tell the two apart, their long black hair highlighted with dark brown and their heterochromia green-brown eyes identical down to the smallest detail.

The queen of the school seemed too loom over her subjects. “Disperse immediately and go to your home rooms. Your early attendance is noted.”

Ava made a notepad appeared out of nowhere and jotted something down.

“Of course Mrs. President.” Lassa smiled sweetly, all genuine.

The group took their leave hesitantly, only to bolt up the stairs to the third floor ‘high school’. Tiffany, Kandi, and Becky had already slipped through, not wanting to be lectured on gender appropriate clothing. And they met up with them in the freshmen homeroom. Merdurville was not even a medium sized town, but their school supported a regular population around 200. Most of which was taken up by the rambunctious lower school on the first floor. However, somewhere in the past the town got the funds to build a bigger school and the entire building was able to fit hundreds more students that it actually got.

As they claimed their seats by the large windows, the prospective students went about their little routines. Each wondering what this new season would bring and remembering how quickly the past years had gone by.

The group huddled in the middle of the class and next to the windows. Anita sat in the front, taking the fourth seat back on the seventh row of the whole eight. Carefully arranging all her things in their proper place, arranging her personal zone just the way it should be. Meryl did much the same but not as neatly. The triplets sporadically sat down around Kana who took her seat behind Anita. Katia took the sixth seat back on the window or eighth row from the door, not wanting to be entirely bothered and often drew comfort from the view from the second floor. Lassa sat next to the anthro Husky, content in her own little space.

Outside the windows the morning rays faded as sunlight overtook the rolling hills of meadows and forest. Merdurville, and Urbyss County in general was not a utopia, but it was as close to paradise as one could get. Or at least the residents thought so.

To pass the time, Kana pulled out an old Gameboy and the semi-empty room filled with the muffled tune of Pokémon adventures long since past their prime. Blipping and buzzing from the portable game. Anita, ever the practical one, had studied in advance and worked through Calculus problems to break her mind away from the dregs of sleep. In front of Katia, Meryl tried sorting out some of the symbols Ozymandias had put up in her room over the weekend. From what she could discern he was combining French and Latin in some sort of transparency incantation. Childs play for the shape changing magus. On the other hand, Katia pulled blocks of wood she had brought from her shared apartment and stuck them under the desk legs to give her own powerful limbs room to move.

By 7:34 people began filing in. As soon as Ann and Dillon popped in, their glazed eyes half dead and burnt out, Kana quickly stashed the Gameboy knowing that if the twins even got a hint of it they would be on her like flies. It was bad enough that they helped run the only game shop in town but they also part-timed at the Blockbuster movie store to fund their electronic habits.

Rissy, a young black freshman with round red glasses, was one of those people that did not exactly fit into the social human norm. Her white button up shirt served as the background for her scarlet tie and contrasted with her black skirt as well as the burnt red thigh high leggings she always wore. Her wavy black hair swirled over her slim shoulders and seemed to embolden her mocha colored skin. Behind the rimmed glasses, light brown eyes intelligently inspected her surroundings and theorized what could be mixed and produced into any type of magic ritual. Rissy had earned herself the title of ‘the one most likely to summon a monster that eats/impregnates us all’ after a little fiasco where a giant swarm of worm-hornets infested the school basement. Nothing could be proved but Rissy looked like she walked on clouds after that.

Her reluctant coconspirator, Daniel was somewhat her opposite. The skinny white kid was shy, submissive, and proper. He wore a similar white shirt and red tie under a grey wool sweater. Of the two Daniel was perhaps the more cautious, looking for how things could blow up in their faces behind rectangular glasses. Never the less he went along with Rissy’s schemes, Lassa theorized that it was because he liked her.

Then entered the football players. Or more precisely the up and coming stars of. There was Jerry the blond runner who was all abs and legs, Greg the homegrown behemoth who thought with his arms instead of his head, Tyrone the quarterback who had “sacked” half the cheerleading squad and was rumored to have done the same to the other half, and finally Jacob who was a big bull anthro and only tolerated on the team because he thought like they did as well as having too much muscle to be anything other than a center.

They bustled into the classroom in a ruckus, laughing and hooting and hollering like it belonged to them while everybody else was just visiting. Everyone but Lassa frowned in disgust and turned away. Only the Indian girl smiled sweetly and acknowledged them. At least for sane matters that is. Rissy contemplated from her seat in the front if one of their bodies would make a suitable zombie slave.

The door remained open long enough for Katia to get a procession of death glares from the high collared Elves that were attending the school. As a group they had come in several years ago and quickly set themselves in as a crucial part of the community. But every one of them regarded the anthro husky as dirt for “conspiring with that lowlife deviant who did not aspire to true Elven ways”. Meaning Mav. The lone Elf had broken off from the tightknit community because she was tired of all their bullshit. She had been living with Katia ever since. And the Husky couldn’t complain. Mav was one hell of a cook.

After the procession of football players, Kerry the ignorant and virgin stud walked in with his ‘harem’ in tow. The lithe youth was a god in mortal male form, everything about him was crisp and fine. Dignified and rustic in the same stride. And his assorted soon-to-be girlfriends followed. They might have been cute in a different setting, but when the different personalities and figures were straining against one another the breathable air in the room dropped significantly.

 

 

Behind a wood door marked respectfully as ‘Principal’s Office’ a short-haired blond woman with high cheekbones and angular face sat in the very comfy cushioned seat at the equally impressive dark wood desk. Her shapely figure was strung together by tight and well developed muscle masked under a dark suit jacket and matching knee-length skirt. Her red-yellow eyes seemed to glow as the sun rose in the window behind her.

Clearing her throat, the matron of the school pressed the red button to speak into the microphone. “Good morning everyone.” Her voice as pleasant and friendly, yet echoed with firm authority that few could understand. “Please make haste to your home rooms and await the arrival of your teachers who will be with you shortly. I have only a few short announcements before we begin the day. Firstly, we have some new attending students this session who will be enrolling in the middle and high school levels. Any bigotry or wrongful treatment of them will be noted by the teacher and reviewed by me personally.”

She paused a moment to let the threat of judgement sink in. “Second, as the school cafeteria is down for maintenance and will be so for the next week we are urging students to bring their own lunches. As per usual. Third and lastly, I have pleasant news. There will be a beautiful meteor shower for the next few nights.”

Taking a breath, the principal pursed her lips a little. “Thank you for your time, and have a good day.”

Tilting her slender neck to the side, the entire row of vertebra in her neck cracked with the sudden release. The Arian (Caucasian?) appearing principal let out a long sigh. As she did her physique change. Her ears became pointed and colored red along their backs. Her black painted fingernails grew pointed until they were as talons. A pair of swirling horns grew out the sides of her forehead, colored black to an almost glowing red. Marks appeared all along her body, red as blood. A pair of swirls marked under her eyes and twirled along her prominent cheekbones. A thick stipe marked the top of her cuboid bow lips down to her chin. There were others to be sure but they remained hidden under the stuffy clothing.

“Fucking hate being nice all day.” The principal pulled out a pair of whisky glasses and a bottle of scotch from her desk before pouring into both glasses. “Remind me love, why did you want to play house in this forgotten wedge of reality?”

“I told you before Azuna my love,” To her right a purple skinned demoness appeared in a cloud of sulfurous smoke. “This is a free zone, a game reserve. We can play with the mortals however long it pleases us. But if we disturb the balance then this little spot of paradise becomes another floating rock.”

“If you say so my love.” The principal, a demoness herself, replied with a huff. Alira was right, as always, but it did not subtract from the fact that she would rather be out pillaging something. She was a demon of war after all.

While the demoness standing over her was more akin to a true demon. Having her own wants and selfish ambitions. She was born with the desire to take and tempt. Little would deter her from that life. Her silver hair and sharp toothed smile marked her as an abnormality. Black Sclera and yellow irises perceived all that was before them. Pointed ears spired behind drawn back black horns protruding from her forehead. And like black spikes grew from her shoulders and upper arms. Bone spikes arched up from her back along her spine and a thick, long, hairless tail whipped behind her. Her large breasts were exposed like succulent fruit, dark nipples pierced with rings of steel. Along her right arm, upper back, and left thigh were swirling designs that glowed white and blue. A pen stripping on the demon’s skin.

“I just don’t understand why I had to take this position and not you?” Azuna asked. “I was born for warfare, not bureaucracy.”

“Because of the two of us.” The purple demoness purred as she slid her taloned hands into her suit jacket to pinch the nipples hidden by fabric. “You are the one who can pass easier as human. That and your military discipline gives a measure of order to this school, exactly what a functioning academic institution needs.”

“Do not lie to me Alira.” The warrior demoness growled.

The purple demoness used Azuna’s shoulders as leverage to somersault over her, land gently on the desk. Alira pivoted to face her lover and sat down with her thighs splayed, a flaccid demonic cock draped slightly over a large pair of balls covered in smooth skin.

“I do not lie Azuna my love.” The purple demoness whispered as she drew close to give a kiss. Her lips inviting her lover’s tongue entrance into her warm mouth, of which Azuna took great advantage of. “You are-mmmmph- the besht shuited for thish position. Mmmm. Even our daughter thinks so.”

A suckling slurp was heard under the desk in response to the statement. Azuna broke their kiss to wheel back from the wood desk, revealing the form of a young nubile girl with saliva and precum slathered all around her mouth and a glistening string from her lips to her Azuna’s own erection. She was small, blond, and did not look a day over 10. However, her breasts were developed in spite of her age appearance and her curves were something some women only dreamed of. Those squeezable cheeks, cubid bow lips, and innocent begging green eyes were almost too much not give up and to fuck the living day lights out of the girl. But the loli demoness was not what she appeared. Azalea was already approaching her fortieth birthday and could take on the appearance of any age or figure she pleased. The little slut had always been Alira’s little girl ever since she had given birth to her. Always clinging and suckling on mommy number one, and getting fucked by mommy number two when Azuna was not out conquering.

With light brown hand bucking against her pussy, and no doubt little finger stuck in between her clam, the little Azalea looked up at her father-mother waiting for instruction as to how to please the warrior demon.

Azuna sighed with a smile. “Alright Azalea,” The warrior demoness hefted her large erection; wagging the thick, long shaft in the loli’s direction. “Come and get your treat.”

As her daughter crawled like a dog and began lapping at the underside of her shaft along the glands, Azuna sighed with contentment. “Well I guess the job does have its perks.”

The loli demoness took the throbbing head in her mouth with a thick slurp, almost drowning out the sound of a knock on the door. With Alira getting stroked by her warrior lover and their daughter sucking on the latter’s cock like a pro, Azuna spread her sensed to who was outside of the door. Noting it was familiar company, she beckoned them in after Alira threw up an illusion for against prying eyes.

Upon the principal’s admission a tall, willowy, pale woman stalked into the sacred room and politely closed the door. Her raven black hair tied back in a long braid made her sharp, gaunt features stand out. Dark, purple colored eyes perceiving all behind thin rectangular glasses. A loose, white button up shirt seemed to stand at odds with her loose red striped sweatpands and slipper clad feet.

When the acting gym teacher closed the door with a click the constructed illusion dissipated in an instant and erogenous sounds filled the room.

“You know, mmgn, Phoebe.” Azuna held back moans as her lover lathered her cock from bottom to top with her tongue and her daughter suckled on her ball sack. “When you’re-ng. Around us. You don’t have to hide your appearance.”

The tall woman bowed slightly with a grateful nod. Her appearance changed, clothes dissipating and melting off her constructed image. Phoebe retained her figure but her accessories were something else. Pale skin took on a gray hue. Her forearms blackened down to the fingertips where silver claws grew and glittered. Long black horns that reminded Azuna of a Thomson’s gazelle curved back from her forehead, adorned with both natural and placed ornaments. Her black hair now a glossy dark purple, undone and flowing wildly behind her. Her lips were embossed permanently black like tar and behind them white teeth sparkled sharper than a lion’s fangs. A row of three pairs of breasts, each half the size of the former, swelled on her chest and abdomen. Each nipple replaced by a glowing orb of some kind. An arrowed wheel was tattooed in purple around her topmost left breast. A second pair of thin arms grew below her first pair, ending in cruel pincer like appendages. A purple-black loincloth, held up by a pair of golden piercings embedded in her left and right iliac regions along her hips kept her frontal modesty mostly intact. On her forehead the mark of her master, the one she called the Prince of Pleasure, was exhibited between where her horns met and her hairline started.

Quite a few months ago the daemonette had wandered into this small town. Thankfully Azuna and Alira confronted her before the nymphomaniac could go on a rampage. Unsure of how she had arrived or how to return, Phoebe was temporarily stuck in this little version of limbo. Having pity on the daemonette, Alira set Phoebe up in the school where her sensations could be moderately sated from a distance. Athletics, physical fitness, and gym teacher. The only reason swimming was not added was because that spot was already full.

Neither demoness wanted to confront Phoebe on the battlefield, least they either destroyed their little playground or were destroyed in turn. The daemonette had a large amount of power despite her appearance and it was best to keep an eye on her while they could.

“Is everything well in your little kingdom?” Alira asked, coming up for a breath from her lover’s cock with a loud slurp. Saliva dangled from her purple lips.

“As well as can be.” The ever seductive daemonette stalked over to the desk and laid down a manila folder. “I came only to drop off this. It’s a physical regimen and anatomical notation for our new transfers. Sent to us courtesy of their embassy.”

Azuna used her finger to flick through the file, her fiery eyes flickering over the assembled profiles. “Very good.” The demon of war actually purred as she felt daughter deep throated her entire shaft, the head sinking back into her tight throat. “Thank you Phoebe. I-nngg- I’m glad to have you around.”

The daemonette tilted her head and smiled. “Likewise Mrs. Principal.” The tall, willowy chaos demon reverted back to her human form as she stalked out of the office, throwing back a coy grin and getting one last glimpse of the hot scene before slipping out.

 

 

Inside the classroom a ruckus had started between the twins which had escalated into a whole scale shout fest between the room’s various cliques. Meryl and her group had taken up positions near the windows and were trying to remain as neutral as possible, the triple traps keeping near them for safety. The football players were looking to go toe to toe with Kerry’s harem who had sided with the gamer twins. Rizzy sat hunched over her desk with a devilish grin on her face, thinking of reassembling whatever was left of the carnage.

“ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” A mature female voice sharp as a knife cut through the din and silenced the class.

All turned their attention to the back of the classroom to see an Asian woman crouched on the back most desk.  A long toothpick between clenched teeth and a dangerously placid look on her face.

“Sit.” She commanded.

All sat without a moment’s delay.

Seeing as her orders had been obeyed, the woman came down from her perch to land soundlessly on the ground despite wearing sandals. Though to be honest they were more shoes than sandals, only the toes and heel being open to the air, and the collars reaching up around her ankles. Her long, tan colored cargo coat swirled slightly as she passed row after row. Underneath the open coat a short skirt, also a brown color, covered over fishnet shorts of some kind. Kana had pleaded with the teacher for years to tell her where to get them but the ambiguous woman only smiled in return. A thicker mesh type shirt covered her torso and according to student rumor they were just the short bottoms of a fishnet one piece that she wore under normal clothes. A thong necklace wrapped around her neck, holding a pair of ordinary looking beads against her bosom. Around her forehead a bandana peeked out from underneath her sharp bangs.

Thin and lithe the teacher was perhaps not as tall as most of her students, but had demonstrated on many occasions that she was far quicker and faster than any of them. Her large grey eyes caught every little detail in her domain. The round face always passive when not in a bored or grinning expression. Her spiky black hair tied back in a wild, spiked tail of sorts. Though light in complexion her skin was far from pale.

Strolling up to the white board, the teacher picked up an erasable marker and began writing her name down in both English and Kanji. After she was done she turned to face the class, hands on hips. “For the next four years I’m your homeroom teacher maggots. As you can see,” She gestured to her name beside her. “My name is Kenkyusha Maiko. If you have a question or need to address me, you will do so by calling me Kenkyusha-sensei.”

Kana tried her best to stifle a laugh but it came out a muffled cough.

“Is there a question Akimiko-san?” Death glared at the young ganguro.

She shot up straight in her seat. “No Kenkyusha-sensei!”

“Good. Please raise your hand next time if you do.” Each head bobbed respectfully.

_In all my life,_ Ozymandias hissed into Meryl’s mind as he contently rested against her hips. _I have never seen a kunoichi in such an odd and obvious setting. Both a practical and ingenious disguise._

Before the redhead could ask what the mage was talking about the teacher interrupted her thoughts. “You all know each other pretty well so I will get to the point and introduce your new classmates.” Kenkyusha turned and called through the closed door. “You can come in now.”

The freshmen students of Merdurville High stared as the new students came in through the door. As the Mamono came in, all the freshmen of the class could do was stare. None wanted to risk the wrath of Kenkyusha-sensei and they could not find appropriate words to say anyway.

“Come on in and introduce yourselves please.” The lithe kunoichi hopped up on her desk and crossed her legs.

One by one seven monster girls came in and crowded around in the front.

_Come on girls,_ _just as we practiced._ Rachel smiled politely as she thought to herself. “I am pleased to meet you all and enroll with you through this year.” The Arachne’s substantial bosom and revealing clothing earning her the center of attention as planned, and away from her more insectoid parts. “My name is Rachel, though I am enrolled with you I am 20 years old. It is a pleasure to be with you all.” She said, emphasizing ‘pleasure’ in the huskiest voice she could manage.

She was hoping to set herself off as the sexy, swinging MILF or older sister type to earn the men’s affection. If the women shirked her, Rachel hoped they see the other Mamono as easier to approach since they were not as forward as she. It would garner her favors and  hate amongst the younger student populace as well as with the staff. There was always that one academic who was either a virgin or just could not keep it in his-her pants. Even in a small town like this.

Hatshepsut was first, her yellow irises glowing against dark sclera like pools of light in despairing darkness. Pail purple skin shimmered as if the snake-woman had just taken an oil bath. Her dark black hair, brightening to a brilliant magenta at the ends, tied back in a tidy tail with a bejeweled hairband. Probably a relic from a plundered Pharaoh’s tomb. Her ears were sharp and pointed back like most of the other girls. An elaborate robe of many colors, dazzling in its rainbow shades, wrapped around her torso and hid her ample double-d bosom. A short skirt of indigo silk wrapped around her waist while a chain belt looped around her human hips. Her dark snake-half gave off the appearance of shimmering black oil as it slowly curled and twisted beneath the deadly Apophi.

“I am called Hatshepsut, though please address me as Atshe. Before you ask, and I know you will, I am from the species called the Apophi. We are different from Lamia in several ways but you can usually tell by our skin color.” The Aphophi smiled as she showed them the purple skin of her arms and her black scales. “If you can guess how old I am I’ll give you a special treat.”

Clicking her scorpion legs, Nallah took a few steps forward. She had wrapped her head somewhat haphazardly in a scarf, her green hair sticking out at odd angles but giving a down to earth look. Her magenta veil and the scarf giving her a mysterious air. A brown cloak covered her skimpy clothing. It’s brown, weather beaten exterior kept a loose hold on her human hips with the aid of a like faded yellow sash. Only traces of her purple curtain loincloth whisked visibly underneath the bottom hem of her cloak.

“I am Nallah of the Girtablilu, 15 years.” She only bothered to glance around the class room before nodding to the teacher and Rachel then retreating.

Sanako folded her hands plaintively in front of her elaborate kimono as she bowed and introduced herself. “My name is Sanako. Ryushin Sanako. I am 400 years old. It is pleasing to meet you all.”

Dead silence for a few moments as the entire class was too shocked to comprehend what they had just heard. The moment ended with a few mutters from the football players that were silenced by Kenkyusha’s glare. The teacher turned back to Rachel and motioned for her peers to continue.

A coppery haired maiden whose curly locks faded into purple and blue eyes that reflected light like the ocean came forward. Clothed in a light brown tunic fringed with gold tassels and a blue sarong around her waist, the Scylla looked majestically wild. Like she was a part of the untamable sea she came from. Her lightly tanned skin shown in the light and her cephalopod tentacles stirred around beneath her blue sarong. An upside down clay pot sat on the back of her head like a hair bun wreathed by several jeweled necklaces.

“My name is Agathe, 19, I am of the Scylla. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” The Scylla bowed slightly in respect before sliding back.

Akiko, now dressed in tight jeans and an equally tight t-shirt that said “reading is sexy”, blushed as she introduced herself, gave her age of 20, and quickly stepped back into the ranks. She pushed up her rectangular glasses, not wanting to be the center of attention for very long. At least not in the form revealing clothing she was wearing. Despite walking around in little more than tiger scraps all day she found the human clothes much more embarrassing.

Finally, the last member joining the high school clomped forward. Curly silver hair tied into twin tails that draped over her shoulders and a white rose clip keeping the bangs out of her kind blue eyes, the Unicorn was a beauty to behold. Her fair skin seemed to glow with purity, her large bosom bouncing slightly with every step. Covering her human torso was a knitted wool sweater with green and blue flower patterns sewn into it with a loose t-shirt under it. Her lower body was that of a white horse, silken and fair with dark hooves that sparkled slightly. The Unicorns flowing pearly tail covered her nethers, concealing her purity from lustful glances. A single horn grew from her head and a pair of soft, white horse ears peeked out from her silver locks.

“I am Annabeth of the Unicorns, 22 years old. Thank you all for allowing me to study with you.” The pious Unicorn bowed and every student in the room felt their heart flutter slightly.

Jacob the anthro bull leaned over to Tyrone. “Hey, I bet you twenty bucks that Unicorn bitch will jump in hay when she sees my mare breaker-”

hissssssssss. THUNK!

The male cow never finished his sentence as a small cut appeared under his eye. Jacob whipped his head to the front where he noticed the now frowning teacher was no longer chewing on her long toothpick. Very few present had actually been able to track the ballistic needle as it embedded itself into the back wall. Nallah found herself admiring the woman, she reminded the Girtablilu of her own family of assassins.

“That’s abuse!” Jacob bolted up from his seat, his face caught between surprised anger and uncertain fear. “It’s against the rules to harm one of the students!”

The kunoichi just stared at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet. He probably was. “I don’t recall laying a hand on you.” She paused to let the implications sink in. “Though I do recall the Principal herself saying something about disciplining any student who said something vulgar about the new transfers.”

Annabeth was oblivious to what had occurred but tried to ease the situation. “Please Kenkyusha-sensei, the young man has not done anything wrong. I am quite fine.”

“As much as I appreciate your optimistic opinion of your future peers Annabeth,” Kenkyusha sighed as she jumped off her desk. “This classroom is my kingdom and I don’t like my students engaging in non-consensual matters.”

“Fucking ball-busting bitch.” Jacob muttered under his breath.

There was a metallic ring as the anthropomorphic bull found a kunai knife at his throat. Somehow Kenkyusha had disappeared for a millisecond to reappear right in front of him. Contently smiling eye to eye with him as she stood on the bull’s desk.

“What was that Jacob?” The smile on her face not reaching her eyes.

“I-uh. I um, I’m sorry.” Jacob lowered his eyes.

“That’s what I thought.” The kunoichi purred before lowering her voice so only Jacob could hear her. “I don’t mind you having fun Jacob but if you harm one of the other students I promise you there will not be enough of your body left when you reach the Principal’s office. Understood?”

Jacob nodded like a bobble head. Kenkyusha hopped down from the desk with a smile as she strode back to the front of the class. “Alright. New students, you can take any of the back rows. There’s plenty of space so don’t be shy.”

The Mamono girls smiled to themselves as they took their seats, taking the ones as close to the windows as possible. Their first class as part of their representative races was about to begin. Rachel just hoped that the middle schoolers were doing well. It was regrettable that Edith the Gargoyle could not join them. Her stone skin problem was not as extensive in this place but it still hampered her day travel every now and then. She prayed that Jhell the Sea Slime did not cause a ruckus at the school pool. And that Belle and Amiwara would not drive the middle school teachers crazy. And neither Gojhi the Sahuagin or Agathe would dry out before lunch. The Arachne slumped into her seat, her large spider-like thorax taking up more space than she would have liked. So much to take care of, so much to worry over to take care of these girls.

Rachel have an exhausted sigh as Kenkyusha began their lesson on English grammar. _Demon Lord help me._

The rest of the day passed normally. Kenkyusha instructed them on everything from calculus to geography. Though her intense persona was certainly formidable, the kunoichi was a capable teacher. Whenever one of her students did not understand something she took time to explain in terms they could understand. Making sure they comprehended what she said. By the last school bell for the day, Kenkyusha-sensei’s students were glad they had the kunoichi as their teacher.

Meryl and her group stayed a little to chat with some of the Mamono girls. The centipede woman named Sanako was constantly fretting about what Kenkyusha had taught. Meryl eventually promised to lend the Oomukade her own notes as well as Anita’s. The spider-like Rachel thanked them for their courtesy and asked if they would like to meet up in the future for class discussion. Everybody agreed and the two social groups parted ways. The triple traps departed from Meryl, Katia, Kana, Lassa, Alyssa, and Anita as they headed back to their own private residences.

“Man.” Kana smiled up at the afternoon sun, arms behind her head holding her bag up as she walked with the group down the school steps. “That was an intense lesson.”

“I think it was very straight forward.” Anita huffed a little.

“That’s just the thing.” Kana replied as everybody glanced at the ganguro. “I understood what she was teaching. Is anybody else kind of creeped out about that?”

_Only a fool would question such refined teaching methods._ Meryl stifled a laugh at Ozymandias’s comment. “You’re the only one who finds it odd Kana.”

“Hey.” The tanned Japanese girl spun toward the redhead with cheeks slightly puffed out. “What did I tell you? First names have to have honorifics!” Kana crossed her arms on mock offense. “It’s not like we know each other that well or anything!”

Katia burst out laughing. “Kana, you are more American than you are Japanese. I mean, you wear t-shirts that root for the Pittsburg Steelers of all things! You don’t get very more American than that.”

“If you say so.” The ganguro pretended to sulk before staring into the abandoned lot south of the school. “It just makes me wonder, how do I get on Kenkyusha-sensei’s good side if I miss a day of class or something?”

“Dango.” The voice of Kenkyusha seemed to giggle from behind their backs.

Before any of them could react, their teacher had one arm over Katia’s shoulder and the other over Akimiko’s. The kunoichi grinned like her students were her best buds.

“Give me dango and I’ll love you like there’s no tomorrow.” A genuine smile lit up Kenkyusha’s face. “That and think of me as a fellow human being. Later kids!”

With that the grinning ninja-teacher sprinted off in the direction of


	2. Characters

Main:

Meryl- homely girl with snake fetish. Happens to have a sentient “pet” snake (polymorph? Spell? Alien?)

 

Blonde ditz/slut that is spill popular somehow. Rich parents. Etc.

 

The ganguro

 

The Indian/Hindu sex guru/goddess. Girl

 

The husky furry. Girl. Artica Sparkle influence.

 

“The Gusher”- lesbian fanatic who always seems to cum in fountains. Independent Elf. Mav (I roved out in search of love and truth)

 

The closet pervert?

 

\----?

 

Others-

 

The Pred-Alien Hybrid and her Yuatja Girlfriend (Main?)

 

The ones who apply everything to videogames (twins). Introverts (it’s your fault I’m not popular- anime)

 

Blue-haired fox girl who always seems to get tied up into bondage situations. Only mouth EVER gets taken in these situations though.

 

The “triple traps”

 

The ones (Rissy and Daniel) who shouldn’t but do dabble with magic.

 

The big black guy who swings with just about every wife in town (except maybe his own)

 

The prospective Cenobite/Selobite (just bondage?)

 

The fairy (is a dom) who only fucks unicorns

 

The girl with the “pet” tentacle monster

 

Semi-ignorant guy and his harem

 

The yandere/tsundere

 

The futa mother and two daughters (also futas)

 

The one who loves feet

 

The incestuous family- three kids and mother-father. One eldest daughter. Two younger siblings, (nobody knows if boy or girl) dress like tomboys. Semi-out of shape father. Slightly chunky mom. All children with long blonde hair, straight, and thin build. 

 

Goths?

 

The Bride of the Unicorn?

 

Furries?

 

The slutty MILF

 

The slutty little girl

 

The cliché football team (there are cheerleaders but those are not cliché)

 

The (OVERLY) muscular GYM goers. Muscle gym rivals? Gay vs Lesbian?

 

The Alpha

 

The dominatrix

 

Monster Girls:

Anubi- Kiya, 15

Apophi- Hatchepsut, ?

Arachne- Rachel, 25

Blue Oni- Akiko (nickname, “Bunko” meaning “glasses”), 20

Crow Tengu- Amiwara, 14

Gargoyle- Edith or Edi, 43

Girtablilu- Nallah, 15

Hornet Girl- Linn, 14

Oomukade- Sanako-dono, around 400

Sahuagin- Gojhi, 16

Scylla- Agathe, 19

Sea Slime- Jhell, (age irrelevant)

Siren/Harpy- Belle, 14

Unicorn- Annabeth, 22

 

The School-

 

The random teacher who is a ninja

 

Teacher who is somehow always drunk and gets hands on alcohol

 

Why teacher who actually tries to do job but is never taken seriously

 

Swimming teacher who gets all the sexual harassment and Always manages to get fucked (Rape? Slightly likes it?).

 

Matriarchs/principals/founders- are hermaphrodite (full-packed futa) she-demons (one of war, the other of domination)

  * Slutty Succubus/demon girl- principal’s daughter



 

Robot/android student council that “Assimilates” students who go to far against the rules (one’s who are caught). Explains why so uptight all the time. Also, full-packed futa.

 

Perverted bald teacher who only gets any by harassing students (eventually gets found out and “Disciplined” by either the student council or the Matriarchy/Principals)

 

Stranded Daemonette- get’s job as the GYM teacher or the athletic/PE teacher (it’s as close to torture as one can get)


	3. Thoughts

 

#1- Mr. Trask’s mail runs

#2- Rissy, Daniel, & the Tentacles (AKA when wards don’t word)

#3- Day in the Demon Principal’s Life

#4- Lassa’s life

#5- GYM Battles! (who’s perspective?)

#6- Past Trials of Mavis

#7- Teacher’s Pains (daemonette’s perspective-ninja-swim-shy-bald-?)

#?

#?- Hail to the Queen. Predator/Yautja girl gets pregnant via girlfriend (pred-alien hybrid)

#?- Monster girls have to call in sick because they’ve gone into heat/been corrupted. Futa?

#?-

 

Themes:

Time/Space Paradox

Alien/Predator

Cthulhu/Lovecraft

Alien Invasion

Zombies

Vampires/Werewolves

Elves/Drows

Monster Girls!

Dragons

Mummies

Giant Robots/Mechs

Transformational/Corruption

Magic use?

Furries

 

Who all is In (or knows of) on the Dimension Secret? That Funkville is the front row seat to the changing of eternity? Literally the Anti-god’s hideaway? His only Ark in the storm?

  * Principal(s)
  * Ninja Teacher
  * Student Council
  * Stranded Daemonette
  * Ozymandias
  * Apophi Hatshepsut
  * Arachne Rachel
  * Oomukade Sanako-dono
  * Pred-Alien Hybrid & Yautja Girlfriend (land there?)
  * Trask (knows about but has little idea of the concept ergo he’s getting as much pussy as he can get because he’s convinced the world is going to end. Or he’s the last virile male on wherever.)




End file.
